De nuevo
by Miss Right
Summary: Quiero que me vuelvas a ofrecer tu mano, de nuevo.


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**_De Nuevo_  
**

-ooo-**  
**

Cuando te conocí, me ofreciste tu mano y yo me aferré a ella. Porque necesitaba escapar de aquel sombrío y oscuro lugar,o terminaría de pudrirme dentro de él.

Eramos unos niños perdidos en un mundo cruelmente lleno de guerra, ¿cómo no nos volveríamos inseparables?. Aunque tambien ayudo nuestra atracción mutua. Porque vos eras mi polo opuesto y yo, el tuyo. Tu enmanabas luz y yo, era la oscuridad en persona. Practicamente, polos opuestos.

Al principio, todo era risas y juegos. Pero marchando los años, los tiempos evolucionaron y con él, nosotros tambien. Te convertiste en una joven hermosa. Tu sedoso cabello dorado se convirtió en mi locura;esos brillantes ojos verdes, mi perdición. Tan pronto como me di cuenta, me había enamorado de ti pero nunca te lo confesaría. Porque tu eras mi mundo; mi lugar especial a el cual acudir siempre. Y con solo pensar el hecho de perderte, mi vida no tendría sentido.

Pero un día paso algo de lo más extrañable. Estabamos buscando leña en una isla que encontramos después de un gran naufragio. Caminabamos uno al lado del otro y con los pies en perfecta sincronización. Hasta que te detuviste y dijiste " no puedo soportarlo más". Yo solo volte y no entendí lo que había dicho. Murmuraste un " ¿Seremos solo amigos por toda la eternidad o algun día eso cambiará?" y escapaste. Lo unico que sé es que corría atrás tuyo.

Cuando te encontré, llorabas en una esquina ( como la niña que en tu corazón aún eras),y yo intenté consolarte. Pero tu llanto no cesaba. Solo me pataleabas y gritabas. Pero te calmaste cuando sentiste mis labios sobre los tuyos. "Te amo" susurré, abrazandote. Lo unico que hiciste fue esconderte en mi pecho y hacerme prometer " Será una promesa de ambos. Por siempre juntos, incluso hasta en la muerte". Y nos volvimos una familia.

Decidimos casarnos a la edad de la veintena. Ella se convirtió en una poderosa maga que formo un fuerte gremio. "Fairy Tail" le pusimos o "cola de hada". Ella era la "maestra" o "líder" y yo, su apoyo desde las sombras. Mientras ella y los integrantes trabajan arduamente para ser los número uno en todo Fiore, yo era uno miembro del Consejo Magico. Mucha gente nos admiraba ( y envidiaba) por ser la pareja más fuerte y hermosa de todo el país. Nos alegraba serlo pero después de un tiempo,nos causo problemas...

Por castigar severamente a un guardia que cometió una masacre a magia oscura, fui encarcelado y enviado a la corte suprema para ser juzgado. Mi veredicto fue: la muerte. "Debió ser un error" dijeron muchos, "es imposible que lo haya hecho él" repetían pero nadie trataba de justificar . Mientras tanto, durante el tiempo en la carcél, aquel guardía del que nadie hizo justicia, siempre venía con su grupo y hacían investigaciones conmigo sobre la magia oscura. Un día mencionaron a un tal "Dios de la oscuridad que traera paz a los que posean magia,y castigo a lo que no". Ya de por sí, mi ser era "oscuro" pero lo que ellos mencionaron, era la destruccion del mundo que ya conocemos. Le intente informar al consejo mediante una carta pero nadie me escucho. Ni siquiera pude contactar con ella, ya que tenía prohibido toda conexion con el mundo exterior. Así que cuando todo el mal que se apoderó de mi, destruyo todo a su paso, nadie pudo decir que mentía.

Ahora que estoy cuerdo de mente y cuerpo, puedo decir que desde mi subconciente vi todo. Cada moustro que creaba y cada gota de sangre que corría entre mis manos; y yo no hice nada. Pero sobre todo, vi como ella, murió protegiendome. Ella puso en estado de sueño, ese maléfico poder y sello una parte de mi, en su cuerpo. Causandole la absoluta muerte. Lo ultimo que pude ver de ella fue una lágrima y un "te amaré por siempre" de entre sus labios.

Desde su partida, he intentado acompañarla pero al momento del suicidio, un pensamiento, me recuerda que no puedo morir;estoy condenado a vagar eternamente, llevando esta condena por toda la vida. Viviendo en la isla donde nos enamoramos, y cuidando su tumba. Esperando a que si el destino, me diera otra oportunidad, ella renasca y me dé la mano de nuevo. Como en el pasado...

**Fin**

* * *

Hola, hola. Estoy acá con mi nueva historia. Esta vez es un Zeref x Mavis. Soy muy nuevo en esto pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Me encantaría sus opiniones respecto a este fic.

No voy a darles mucha charla pero solo quiero aclarar que si no saben quien es la chica, es Mavis. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y perdón si no fue de su agrado.

Me despido, Teban.


End file.
